Petite expérience nocturne
by antinea2
Summary: Comme toujours un titre pas terrible mais bon... Alors pour résumé, comment dire?... Harry et Draco font une nouvelle expérience une nuit...


Voici les conséquences d'un défi lancé à moi-même pour moi-même et par moi-même. Ou comment écrire une scène de sexe quand on n'en a pas l'habitude tout en dédramatisant les choses. Le résultat est spécial et vaut ce qu'il vaut.

C'était aussi pour voire si il y a réellement plus de trafic sur les histoires plus osées que les autres. Tout internaute est-il un pervers en puissance ? Le sexe est-il vraiment plus vendeur sur la toile que le reste ? Réponse dans quelques temps ! Mais je crois déjà connaître la réponse…N'est ce pas…

Alors bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à moi mais à JKR et je ne fais que m'en servir pour une petite expérience sociologique et amusante à écrire.

…...

Harry rentra chez lui tard, l'horloge de la cuisine affichait onze heures passées. Le vaste appartement était étonnamment silencieux et plongé dans le noir. Il s'avança dans le salon et vit un rai de lumière sous la porte de la chambre. Draco ne dormait pas encore. Harry poussa silencieusement la porte.

Le sorcier blond était assis contre un oreiller, les jambes étendues sur le lit et lisait. Il leva les yeux de son livre fit un petit sourire à Harry et baissa son regard sur les pages de parchemin jaunies.

Harry s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui sur la couverture blanche. Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voire ce que ce nouveau livre pouvait avoir de si intéressant. Les pages rugueuses étaient couvertes de schémas, d'équations mathématiques et de formules chimiques inintelligibles, en tout cas pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? demanda-t-il après avoir tenté de déchiffrer les sigles inconnus et mystérieux.

Une théorie sur la synthèse des connaissances sorcières et non-sorcières sur les explosifs… répondit tranquillement Draco. »

Harry fit une grimace et plissa les yeux dans un mouvement d'impuissance avant de soupirer.

« Et qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire exploser comme bâtiment ? Poudlard ? Azkaban ? Le Ministère sorcier de la magie ? … En tant qu'auror ce serait pas mal que je sache pourquoi et comment je vais perdre mon boulot et me retrouver à Azkaban… »

Draco se contenta de soulever les sourcils dans un mouvement indifférent et haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Draco je ne plaisante pas, si jamais les autorités font une descente dans cet appart tu risques vraiment d'avoir des ennuis.

Toi aussi. C'est ton appartement, moi je ne suis qu'un invité…

Oui et on se retrouvera tous les deux à Azkaban. Tu crois qu'ils font aussi des cellules pour couple avec de jolis rideaux aux barreaux?

Toi, tu iras à Azkaban. Moi je me contenterais de t'apporter des oranges une fois par semaine…

C'est très magnanime de ta part… »

Depuis un certain temps, Draco collectionnait les livres sur les poisons, les explosifs, les sorts mortels et la magie noire en tout genre. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait s'en servir, en tout cas Harry ne le pensait pas. C'était plutôt comme s'il voulait comprendre comment sa famille, lui-même et une bonne partie du monde sorcier avait pu basculer dans une folie meurtrière et collective.

Harry s'interrogeait néanmoins sur la façon dont il réussissait à les acheter sans se faire attraper. En tant qu'ancien mange-mort ce genre d'ouvrage comme beaucoup d'autres choses lui était formellement interdits. Même leur relation n'était pas tout à fait orthodoxe d'un point de vue purement légal.

Harry se pencha vers lui et déposer un baiser sur la joue blanche et légèrement rugueuse en cette fin de soirée.

Ce simple geste, bien qu'innocent avait réussi à réveiller quelque chose en lui de plus profond et il recommença en appuyant un peu plus son baiser. Puis un autre. Puis un autre.

Il inclina sa tête pour atteindre plus facilement le cou tout en caressant du bout des doigts son bras pour l'inciter à lâcher le vieil ouvrage poussiéreux.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

C'est évident : je te séduits…

Tu me séduis ou c'est une tentative désespérée pour t'envoyer en l'air ?

Laisse tomber ton foutu bouquin. Tu sais depuis quand on n'a pas fait l'amour… »

Draco gloussa un peu et posa le livre les pages ouvertes en son milieu sur son ventre. Il ne serait pas très dur de se laisser convaincre.

« Je sais pas… Trois jours je crois… »

Harry accentua ses caresses en s'attaquant au torse de son vis-à-vis: « Trois jours, à trois fois par jours en moyenne … »

A ces mots Draco ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, Harry avait un certains sens de l'exagération mais il le laissa néanmoins continuer. Ce dernier aurait pu se vexer mais ce serait gâcher une occasion en or.

« Donc, je reprends. Trois jours à trois fois par jours ça nous fait un retard de neuf fois à rattraper…. »

« Ah… Et tu comptes le faire neuf fois de suite ou te contenter de jouir une seule fois mais neuf fois plus vite… ? »

Harry quitta le cou en grognant : « Tu es un être de peu de foi Draco Malfoy. Ton manque de confiance dans mes capacités me chagrine beaucoup. »

Draco sourit, saisit le visage d'Harry entre ses mains et s'empara de ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Trois jours dans le manoir de ses parents à écouter les lamentations de sa mère sur l'absence d'héritier et sur le fait qu'il n'y en aurait sans doute jamais.

Trois jours sans Harry, c'est vrai que c'était beaucoup trop long…

Après un long baiser langoureux et déterminé Harry se redressa au-dessus de son amant, déboutonna le haut de pyjama bleu, passa le vêtement par-dessus les épaules musclées et s'en débarrassa en l'envoyant balader de l'autre côté de la chambre.

Il avait longtemps pensé que la peau sous les longs vêtements était uniformément blanche et parfaite tout comme le visage ou les mains mais c'était faux. Il y avait là sous ses doigts des tâches de rousseur disséminées sur les épaules et sur les coudes. Il y avait aussi deux grains de beauté : un à droite placé entre deux côtes et un autre juste en dessous légèrement à gauche d'un téton rond et rose. Il y avait aussi une petite cicatrice bizarre et tordue près du nombril. Il lui avait demandé d'où elle venait mais Draco ne s'en souvenait pas. Enfin il y avait l'arborescence bleuté des veines et des artères sous la peau si fine, si fragile presque translucide.

Tout en admirant son compagnon il se dévêtit.

Premièrement le pull en cachemire. Il avait laissé définitivement tomber les tricots à la laine qui gratte de Molly Weasley. De toute façon vu ses nouvelles relations avec la famille il y avait peu de chance qu'il se retrouve une nouvelle fois avec un pull rouge vif et quelque peu difforme sous son arbre de noël lors des prochaines vancances.

Deuxièmement la chemise blanche dont un bouton sauta sous des doigts trop pressés. Pas grave, il le récupérerait demain et le recoudrait lui-même. Inutile de compter sur Draco pour ce genre de chose : _« Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre ton fil et ton aiguille Potter ! »._

Une fois affranchi des couches de tissus il fondit à nouveau sur son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement en se cajolant. Ils se roulaient et passaient alternativement l'un au-dessus de l'autre emmêlant leurs membres nus et couverts.

Ils prenaient leur temps laissant le désir montait entre eux, se construire. Ce mélange de désir et de frustration était ce qui avait guidé leur relation durant de trop longues semaines. Ils avaient depuis gardé ce goût de la lenteur et de l'évitement calculé pour mieux enflammer les sens.

Faire l'amour n'était pas une simple façon de parvenir à la jouissance, c'était une question de touché, de goût, d'odeur, de sons et de présence. Sentit l'autre, le ressentir, se laisser guider et le guider.

Après de longues minutes de ce jeu doux et intime Harry entreprit de continuer de les déshabiller. Son pantalon devenait un peu trop serré en inconfortable à son goût. Il commença par ses chaussures puis les chaussettes et le pantalon noir ne gardant que son caleçon. Cela le soulagea un peu, suffisamment pour pouvoir de nouveau s'intéresser à Draco qui l'attendait avec toujours le même sourire légèrement amusé sur les lèvres dans ce genre de moment.

Harry embrassa et lécha du bout de la langue la bande de peau chaude qui était juste au dessus de l'élastique du pyjama sur les hanches et sur le ventre blanc et musclé. Il évitait soigneusement de toucher ou même d'effleurer le sexe gonflé qu'on pouvait aisément deviner sous le fin tissu rayé de bleu et de blanc.

Draco passa ses longs doigts dans les mèches et appuya un peu sur la tête têtue pour tenter de l'amener là où il avait le plus besoin de lui mais Harry ne se laissait pas faire aussi facilement.

Il retourna embrasser les lèvres chaudes et gonflées de désir.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose mon cœur ? Une envie spéciale ?, le taquina-t-il »

Draco ne répondit pas de vive voix mais enferma à la place les hanches d'Harry entre ses longues jambes et le força à se plaquer complètement contre lui. Il plaça ensuite ses mains sur les fesses musclées et imprima au bassin le mouvement voulu et le rythme désiré.

Leurs sexes se frottaient enfin l'un contre l'autre et Draco émit une sorte de murmure guttural. Harry adorait ce son, il accentua ses mouvements pour lui arracher un nouveau soupir du fond de la gorge.

Harry reprit son chemin familier des lèvres rouges au menton, du menton au cou, du cou à la clavicule droite, de la clavicule droite au téton gauche, du téton gauche au nombril, du nombril à l'élastique en passant par les chemins des poils blonds.

Il souleva la ceinture et la fit légèrement glisser vers le bas découvrant le bout du sexe dressé devant lui.

Par réflexe, Harry se lécha les lèvres en voyant la goutte de liquide translucide qui apparaissait par la petite sortie du sexe sensible. Il passa le bout de son nez le long des quelques centimètres qu'il avait un peu plus dévoilé. Il aimait cette odeur forte et enivrante.

Et enfin il le prit en bouche. Du bout de sa langue il jouait avec le gland tout en caressant la base et les bourses chaudes à travers le tissu.

Il frottait son propre sexe contre le matelas pour calmer son propre désir.

Délicieux. Simplement délicieux.

Il sentait que Draco réprimait son envie de faire partir ses hanches en avant. Harry sourit autour du sexe dressé. Draco avait un sacré contrôle de lui-même. Même dans ce genre de situation son éducation aristocratique l'empêchait de se laisser complètement aller.

Il savait sans le voire que Draco avait basculé sa tête blonde en arrière, mordait sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir trop fort, crispait ses orteils et tordait de ses mains les couvertures. Tout en lui n'était plus que tension et Harry jouait avec ce corps comme un musicien caresserait les cordes de son violon pour créer sa propre mélodie.

« Harry… appela-t-il d'une voix sombre et inconnue. »

Harry se redressa un peu, laissa le sexe s'échapper de ses lèvres dans un petit bruit mouillé et frotta une dernière fois son visage contre la toison blonde. Il remonta vers le visage chéri et satisfait.

« Harry… murmura à nouveau Draco avec la voix rauque et le regard perdu. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que veux-tu ? lui-demanda-t-il avec tendresse. »

Draco se concentra sur lui et le regarda intensément, son visage redevenant sérieux et interrogateur. Harry pouvait voire qu'il voulait quelque chose mais hésitait ou n'osait pas le demander. Il vit la main blanche s'approcher de son visage, il la sentit écarter une mèche du front et un doigt refit le tracé de la cicatrice comme pour pouvoir l'effacer.

Draco n'aimait pas la cicatrice comme Harry n'aimait pas son tatouage.

« Draco dis moi… »

Les doigts fins retracèrent les traits du visage tandis que Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils concentrant sur regard sur différentes parties du visage.

Harry se saisit des doigts et les porta à ses lèvres : « Draco, t'es toujours avec moi ? »

« Toujours… Je veux être encore plus avec toi… Je te veux en moi… Complètement…»

« Oh ! »

C'était la première fois que Draco lui faisait une telle requête. Son visage était à la fois sérieux et déterminé. Harry pouvait difficilement lui refuser quoique ce soit et de toute façon il n'en avait pas l'intention.

Cependant…

Il regarda pensivement ses propres doigts. Ce n'était pas totalement nouveau, il s'était déjà introduit en Draco mais il y avait une différence de taille entre l'un de ses doigts et son sexe. Son ventre se crispa d'excitation et d'appréhensions mêlées.

Il en avait réellement envie, s'introduire en Draco serait extraordinaire mais en même temps il ne voulait pas lui faire mal et ce genre d'exercice était forcément douloureux.

« Tu es sûr ? s'assura-t-il même s'il savait que c'était inutile. »

Draco hocha la tête positivement.

« Tu sais ce que ça représente…

L'ultime déchéance d'un Serpentard je suppose, mais je m'en fous j'en ai trop envie…

Ok. »

On pouvait toujours compter sur Draco pour désamorcer ce genre de situation.

Harry s'assit sur ses talons entre les jambes repliées de Draco. Il réfléchit un instant sur le pourquoi et le comment tout en passant ses mains sur les deux cuisses écartées.

C'était une question de géométrie des corps.

Il ne voulait pas que Draco se mette sur le ventre ou à quatre pattes, il ne ferait pas l'amour à sa nuque. Il voulait pouvoir le voire. Il devait donc rester sur le dos et avoir les hanches suffisamment relevées pour que cela soit le moins douloureux possible.

Harry prit l'un des coussins et le plaça sous le bas de son dos. C'était déjà mieux ainsi. Il ne manquait plus qu'à s'équiper en allant chercher ce qui lui manquait dans la table de nuit.

Quand il revint il entendit Draco émettre un drôle de bruit étouffé. Il avait replié ses bras sur ses yeux et sa bouche. Il semblait vouloir réprimer quelque chose fortement. Cette attitude inquiéta Harry :

« Ca va pas, tu veux qu'on arrête ? »

Il vit sa poitrine se crisper dans une sorte de spasme qui se finit dans un son étrange et étouffé dans sa bouche.

« Draco, appela-t-il de nouveau, n'ayant pas de réponse et écartant les bras ».

Il s'était presque attendu à ce que Draco pleure pour une raison ou pour une autre mais en réalité il essayait de réprimer un fou rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry que ce signe de démence précoce pour une sorcier de son âge inquiéta encore plus. »

Draco ne pouvait plus retenir ses éclats de rire : « Je suis sûr que comme ça je ressemble à une vieille prostituée en période de solde… Tu sais allongé sur sa couverture motif panthère et entourée de coussins roses et fuchsias récitant des trucs dégoutants avec son rouge à lèvre qui déborde sur ses dents… Style viens mon bichon je vais t'envoyer au septième ciel… »

Harry aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un sombre crétin mais il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lui aussi. La vision était trop forte et trop comique. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes pour se calmer.

Cet épisode burlesque avait eu l'avantage de les détendre tous les deux. La situation avait perdu un peu de sa tension dramatique et les choses étaient redevenues presque normales.

« Tu ne ressembleras jamais à une vieille prostituée au rabais Draco Malfoy…

C'est la plus belle déclaration que tu ne m'ais jamais faîte, Harry. C'est très gentil de ta part.

Idiot… »

Harry reprit sa préparation refusant de se laisser une nouvelle fois déconcentrer par un sorcier qui visiblement avait perdu tout sens de la réalité. Il ouvrit le petit flacon transparent et enduisit ses doigts pour qu'ils deviennent parfaitement glissants.

Ils étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, se faisant face. Draco avait passé une de ses jambes autours d'Harry. Celui-ci glissa sa main jusqu'aux fesses et passa un doigt léger contre l'ouverture intime. Il jouait avec la petite entrée sans jamais la forcer. Il voulait sentir les muscles se détendre sous sa main avant d'entreprendre quoique ce soit.

Pour détourner l'attention de Draco il l'embrassait et lui murmurait de douces paroles. Et sans même s'en apercevoir le sorcier blond l'avait accueilli en lui. Harry pouvait sentir les muscles puissants. Il se rendit compte que si l'exercice pouvait être douloureux pour Draco cela pourrait potentiellement l'être aussi pour lui s'il se faisait piéger dans la prison de chair.

Harry le prépara au mieux et se retira. Draco grimaça à cause du manque.

« Si tu veux bien reprendre position beau blond. Et sans réflexion stupide cette fois-ci ! »

Draco lui lança un sourire du genre très satisfait de lui-même et se remit sur le dos.

Harry tendit la main et se saisit d'un préservatif. Il le plaça sous les yeux de Draco qui hocha la tête d'un mouvement affirmatif. Ils étaient persuadés l'un comme l'autre d'être cleans mais inutile de prendre le moindre risque avec ce genre de chose. Amer quelqu'un ce n'était pas le mettre en danger même si le danger était minime.

Une fois paré de son bout de plastique Harry se positionna contre son amant. Il se pencha vers lui et poussa légèrement. Ils avançaient tout doucement. Il se sentit s'enfoncer un peu dans le fourreau de chair. Tout d'un coup il sentit Draco se crisper dangereusement.

« Tu veux que je me retire ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Non, surtout pas, souffla Draco en le bloquant de ses mains et ses jambes. Laisse-moi m'habituer à toi… »

Et petit à petit il se détendit et Harry put s'enfoncer en lui millimètre après millimètre. C'était incroyablement étroit mais aussi totalement fascinant. Draco avait les yeux fermés et respirait profondément. Au fur et à mesure l'étau de chair se desserra et Draco rouvrit les yeux.

« C'est comment ?

Incroyable…

Ca fait mal ?

Moins que je ne le pensais… »

Harry aurait préféré un non, mais Draco était trop franc pour cela. Il se saisit du sexe entre leurs deux corps et le caressa pour aider Draco a oublié la douleur. Puis il descendit sa main vers son propre sexe. Il passa le doigt à la jonction entre leurs deux corps.

« Harry, je peux t'assurer que si tu essayes de faire entrer autre chose en moi ça ne marchera pas… »

Tout d'un coup et sans savoir comment il avait pu le faire Harry se retrouva sur le dos et Draco assit sur lui.

Cette nouvelle position semblait plus satisfaisante pour le sorcier blond. Harry replia ses genoux et Draco appuya son dos contre les cuisses. Il commençait vraiment à se détendre et à apprécier la toute nouvelle sensation d'avoir quelqu'un en soit, de se sentir rempli par un autre.

Il se laissait aller et plaça ses pieds de part et d'autre de la tête d'Harry. Il aimait le fait de reprendre les choses en main, de pouvoir imprimer son propre rythme et la situation ne semblait pas gêner Harry outre mesure.

« C'est mieux ?

Hmm… »

Il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi beau mais sa contemplation d'un Draco Malfoy prenant son pied ne lui fit pas oublier sa propre envie de le sentir bouger. Il aurait voulu forcer Draco à soulever ses hanches mais il ne voulait pas le forcer et s'il semblait trop désespéré Draco prendrait un malin plaisir à rester encore plus immobile.

« Draco tu veux bien bouger un peu ?

Comment ça ?

Tu sais très bien de quoi j'ai envie…

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

Harry secoua la tête et fit claquer sa main sur la fesse droite de Draco en signe de protestation. Sur ce Draco ouvrit des yeux surpris : « Recommence ! ». Cette claque avait fait résonner quelque chose en lui. Harry recommença et le phénomène recommença un peu plus fort.

Il remmena ses pieds de chaque côté d'Harry pour avoir un meilleur appui et un meilleur équilibre. Il bougea légèrement ses hanches pour trouver ce point si sensible en lui. Après quelques mouvements hésitant il le trouva. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la sensation et sur la façon de la faire augmenter à chaque mouvement.

Il saisit les mains d'Harry et le ramena contre lui. Il avait envi de partager cela avec lui et en même temps il était trop perdu dans son propre plaisir. Draco aurait éternellement quelque chose d'égoïste en lui. Harry le laissa faire trop fasciné par le spectacle offert pour songer à protester de son propre plaisir.

Il ne savait pas si c'était pervers mais il avait toujours aimé voire Draco se donner du plaisir et là il le faisait en se servant de son corps à lui.

Les mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et brusques. Il sentait les ongles de Draco se planter dans ses épaules et des dents mordre son cou. Il sentit le corps chaud se mettre à trembler contre lui et dans ses bras.

« Harry… »

Son prénom était haché et venait de très loin tandis que Draco s'accrochait à lui comme s'il avait peur de tomber.

« Oui, je sais mon ange. J'ai compris… »

Harry prit son sexe et après quelques caresses il le sentit jouir. Il y avait les jets de liquide blanc et brûlant sur sa poitrine, le cri étouffé dans son cou, le corps qui s'était crispé à l'extrême avant de se détendre dans un long souffle et les chairs internes qui s'étaient resserrées autours de lui avant de se relâcher complètement.

Draco mit plusieurs secondes avant de revenir à lui. Il embrassa doucement Harry et l'entraîna avec lui alors qu'il se recouchait sur le dos proposant implicitement à Harry de faire tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il lui offrait son corps pour le remercier d'avoir été aussi patient avec lui quand il en avait eu besoin quelques minutes avant.

La jouissance avait fini de le détendre et les mouvements de bassin d'Harry étaient aisés. Il allait et venait sans effort. Tout était fluide et naturel. Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ? Il ne mit pas longtemps à se libérer lui-même dans le corps aimé. Il aurait voulu rester éternellement ainsi, en lui, ne plus jamais le quitter mais il finit par se retirer complètement.

Il passa un doigt léger sur la petite ouverture lâche encore étonné qu'elle ait pu l'accueillir sans arracher des cris de souffrance à Draco.

« Je crois que je vais avoir un peu de mal à m'assoir ou à marcher normalement demain mais ça en valait la peine…

Tu veux prendre une douche on colle ?

J'en ai pas le courage et puis tant qu'on colle ensemble. »

Harry le serra un peu plus contre lui et rabattit la couverture sur eux.

« Bonne nuit mon amour. »

Aucune réponse ne vint, Draco s'était déjà endormi.

FIN.

Alors voilà, c'est fait vous êtes arrivé au bout. Toutes mes félicitations !

Laissez un petit mot si le cœur vous en dit ou pas !


End file.
